


去海边

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: “疯了……你们都疯了……”“是啊。”洪知秀亲了亲他的头发，“你离开的时候，我们就已经疯了。”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	去海边

十七岁那年，他们决定去海边。崔胜澈在二手市场里买了条旧泳裤，印着椰子树的短裤尺寸过大，哪怕把裤绳拉紧也依旧松松垮垮。

那条泳裤并没有穿出门。再见到它时已经是八年之后，崔胜澈把它抽出尘封的行李，拧成绳状系上了床单的尾端。手铐令他的动作格外笨拙，直到尹净汉推门进来，他还在窗沿和它苦苦纠缠。

“哎咦。”尹净汉咂了咂舌。“不是都跟你说了吗，在家要乖乖听话呀。”

崔胜澈咽了口唾沫。金发的男人悠悠地走到窗前，抽回了那条被拧得皱巴巴的泳裤。

“好怀念啊。”他饶有兴趣地抚平了布料，“那时你还嫌裤腰大呢，shua给你找了别针别着，结果就跟穿了条裙子似的。”

“呀，要不真的穿一次裙子看看吧？”尹净汉凑过来亲他的脸。“你皮肤这么白，一定会很适合的。”

崔胜澈只当他在说疯话，把脸扭到一边去了。“怎么不看我？”尹净汉像是有些遗憾，毫不留情地卡过了他的下颚。“不行啊胜澈，这可不像个乖孩子。”

“他又怎么了？”洪知秀推门进来，脱掉了身上的外套。看见地上扭曲的长绳，他短促地啊了一声。

“小狗又想跑啊。”他蹲下来揉了揉崔胜澈的头发。

“是啊。”尹净汉漫不经心地挠了挠他的下巴，“是不是该给他绑个项圈了？”

知道这话并非玩笑，崔胜澈猛烈地挣扎了起来。然而两个男人一前一后，堵得他几乎毫无退路。

“不乖喔。”洪知秀轻声耳语。“知道不乖要受什么惩罚吧？”

崔胜澈刚想开口骂人，便被尹净汉掰开了双腿。他倒抽了一口冷气，像砧板上的鱼一样弹起了躯干。

“疯了……你们都疯了……”

“是啊。”洪知秀亲了亲他的头发，“你离开的时候，我们就已经疯了。”

十七岁那年，他们决定去海边。尹净汉还没拿到驾照，但已经缠着园丁学会了驾驶。为了偷得院长的车钥匙，崔胜澈潜入了她的办公室，不想中途院长和修女突然出现，讨论起了刚被送走的孩子们。听着听着他明白了过来，原来整间修道院都由黑道掌控，之所以会在小镇赡养孤儿，都是在为人口交易豢养儿童。

崔胜澈在办公桌下毛骨悚然。突然那修女问道：“胜澈他们是几时走呢？”

“快了。”院长说，“客户特意让我们养到成年来着——”

胜澈的生日，不就是下个月么？

“我们走。”他气喘吁吁地跑回了宿舍。“拿上你们的东西，我们现在就走。”

没有交通工具，他们不得不一路步行。害怕走大道会被发现，他们摸黑走了一夜的山路，然而还没有抵达山脚，背后就显出了纵横的电筒光亮。他们手拉着手往下奔跑，跑到一半，洪知秀却被绊在了地上。

“别管我了……“他抱着脚腕咬紧了牙关。”你们快跑……”

“可是——”

崔胜澈还在犹豫不决，就被尹净汉拉着跑了起来。然而搜索队伍紧追不舍，听见不远处传来的人声，尹净汉猛地刹住了步子。天光已经开始发亮了，他转过苍白的脸庞，对上了崔胜澈茫然的目光。

“胜澈啊，好好活着。”

活下去，带着我们的份。

说罢他转身折返，将追兵引向了树林的另一侧。崔胜澈一时无法迈开步子，只能无措地瞪视着他的背影。只见少年在交错的白光里回眸凝望，长发随着动作飘散开来，成为了他每个噩梦里都会出现的景象。

“不能取下来哦。”

洪知秀说着，把表带扣上了他的脖颈。崔胜澈喉头一动，感到了机械的冰凉。

“自从你逃跑之后，教会就给孩子们派发了这种手表。”洪知秀拍了拍牧师长袍。“它能检测生命体征和地理位置，一旦取掉就会给我们发送警报。”

崔胜澈眼神一动，很快就被洪知秀看透了想法。他愉快地笑了起来，伸手捏了捏他脸颊。

“别想了。这栋房子位于山顶，方圆五里没有居民。哪怕你摘掉手表逃了出去，你下山之前我们也能回到这里。”

崔胜澈咬紧了脸颊内侧的软肉。半晌他问：

“你们就是这样监控那些孩子的么？”

“是啊。”洪知秀把饭食端了过来，“总不能让珍贵的商品跑掉吧。”

商品——崔胜澈拧起眉头，难以相信自己听到的词语。

“你真的是Joshua吗？”他死死地瞪着神父。“我认识的Joshua不会说这种话。”

“是吗？”洪知秀泰然地抬起勺子来喂他。“是个好人啊，你认识的Joshua。”

崔胜澈没有开口。他的眼睛迸着血丝，看起来委委屈屈的，洪知秀看着低头一笑，放下了那只被他无视的勺子。

“我们都八年没见了，肯定会感到陌生的。”洪知秀淡淡地说着，撩开了崔胜澈久未修剪的刘海。

“我也觉得很陌生啊。没想到八年过去，你就成了调查我们的警察——”

“怎么偏要干这行呢？”他无奈地弯起了眼睛。“净汉不是说了，要你好好地活着吗。”

好好活着？

他没法好好活着。

“多吃点。”

老警察说着，把自己的饭菜往前推了一推。下山后崔胜澈去最近的警局报了警，然而接待他的老警察听完陈述，一言不发地把他带出了警局。他请形销骨立的少年吃了土豆汤，告诉他警局高层早就和黑道串通一气。

“你就不要管那些事了。”老警察闷了口烧酒，“要是让他们发现了，说不定你也会被抓回去。”

崔胜澈本来还在大口扒饭，听完他这句话，顿时没有了再吃的心情。他放下筷子想要起身，被老警察眼疾手快地拉了回去。

“喂，你去哪里？！”

“我要回去。”崔胜澈抹了把嘴。“我的朋友还在那里。”

不能坐视他回去送命，老警察只得把他送去了警校。崔胜澈训练得极为努力，毕业之后便如愿进入了警局。这时的修道院已经换了新的院长，线人说他和黑帮的二把手定期会见，崔胜澈便开了车来到门前盯梢。没想到新任的院长生了一对熟悉的笑眼，而他对面的黑帮二把手跨下豪车，从略长的前发下对上了崔胜澈的视线。

他一直避免去想两人当下的境遇，唯恐他们被卖去做了变态的禁脔，或者作为器官嵌进了别的身体。但即便是这样的结局，也要好过当下的场景——崔胜澈失魂落魄地回了家，在沙发上枯坐了一整晚。最后他终于下定了确认的决心，不想才刚走出家门，就被几个男子捂着嘴巴拖进了车里。

“好久不见。”尹净汉取下墨镜看向了他。“胜澈啊，你是不是长胖了？”

“说什么呢。”洪知秀弯起了眼睛。“你看，他脸上都没肉了。”

“啊，真的——”青年笑着捏了一捏。“看来，我们得把他养胖点了。”

就这样，他被带到了这座安全屋里。房里没有电话，也没有网络，厨房里没有刀具，自然也没有其他可以伤人的武器。两人不肯交代监禁他的原因，崔胜澈猜测是因为自己的调查，将会损伤他们两人的利益。

戴上项圈之后，崔胜澈明显老实了不少。见他丧失了反抗的气力，尹净汉不顾洪知秀的反对，做主替他卸去了手铐。崔胜澈也的确没有造次，当真如同宠物一般，乖乖地在家等待他们。

吃饭。打扫。洗澡。做爱。有时两人，有时三人，有时什么也不做，只是交缠着手臂一起入眠。自从少年时代开始，他们就一直梦想着这种日子——假如没有项圈的束缚，那几乎算是实现了愿望。

“胜澈呀，我回来了。”尹净汉的兴致异常高涨。“看我给你带了什么？”

“炸鸡？”崔胜澈从沙发上坐直了。金发男子放下袋子，俯身在他额上偷了个吻。

“去洗个手，我把炸鸡分一分。”尹净汉背对着他拿出餐具，“shua说他晚点回，好像现在还在忙。”

崔胜澈慢吞吞地走向了他。经过这段时间的摸索，他已经知道了尹净汉会把枪放在什么地方。尹净汉见他从后面搂住自己，忍不住对着橱柜勾起了嘴角。

“怎么了啊这是。”他戏弄着背后的爱人。“一天不见就想我了？”

崔胜澈收紧了臂弯。“好细啊。”他咕哝道，“你有在好好吃东西吗？”

“有啊。就是之前吃得太少了，体重一直不停地往下掉。”

“为什么？”崔胜澈抬起了下巴，“你不是不讨厌吃东西的吗。”

“杀了人身上会有味道，一闻到我就没胃口了。”尹净汉若无其事地打开了上方的柜子。“不过现在已经好多了——”

时间久了，就习惯了。

崔胜澈久久没有出声。半晌他沙哑地说：“我是想保护你们的。”

这并不是假话。一直以来，他都是三人里领头的那个，所以理所当然地觉得，自己应该承担起保护他们的职责。但他到底保护了什么呢。他还能保护些什么呢？

尹净汉顿了顿动作，察觉到了在背上洇开的湿痕。他刚想安慰崔胜澈几句，却被后者一把钳住手腕，从西服的内侧抽出了枪来——尹净汉心里暗叫不好，但对方已经使出了过肩摔，结结实实地把他压在地上。

“挺厉害啊。”尹净汉吃痛地笑了，“这也是警校教的吗？”

崔胜澈没有说话，只是埋头摸起了车钥匙。“别找了。”男人知道他的用意，“我让珉奎送我过来的，送完他就把车开回去了。”

珉奎小他们两岁，是和他们一起长大的孤儿。“打电话给他。”崔胜澈把枪比在他的头上，“让他把我送回家。”

“你觉得他会听你的吗？”尹净汉觉得好笑。“你可是抛下我们的叛徒啊。”

“我是为了你们才去当警察的！”他明明是在怒吼，眼泪却沾湿了睫毛，“我只是……只是想把你们救出去……”

“救到哪里。棺材里？监狱里？”青年温声问道。“傻瓜，我们已经回不去了呀。”

崔胜澈用执枪的手擦了擦眼泪。“你们也是受害者……”他哽咽道，“只要配合调查，一定会减刑的。出来以后，我们就像这样，三个人一起租栋房子——”

“胜澈啊……”尹净汉无奈地叹了口气，“你不会真的以为，有证据就可以扳倒他们吧？”

“他们的势力早就深入了政商各界。无论是警方、财阀还是议员，都跟他们有着利益上的联系。”金发的男人淡淡地笑着，“哪怕你真的找到了证据，他们也可以把这件事压下去。”

崔胜澈凝视着他颈肩的纹身。紫色的玫瑰探出领口，色彩浓重得如同腐烂了一样。

“珉奎不行就叫别人过来！”他歇斯底里地怒吼。“再不行就叫救护车好了——告诉他们，这里有人受了枪伤！”

尹净汉依旧是笑着的，只是那笑容显得有些悲哀了。

“好啊。”他侧脸蹭了蹭漆黑的枪管，“下得了手的话，你就试试看吧。”

崔胜澈最终扔下了枪。为了惩罚他的反抗，是夜的性事格外地暴戾。尹净汉甚至没怎么润滑，直接把自己挤了进去，仿佛不是为了获取肉体的欢愉，而是为了将他们的血肉融合在一起。

完事后尹净汉接了个电话，匆匆地穿上衣服出了门。崔胜澈趴在床上动弹不得，洪知秀见了这番场景，不由得又长吁短叹了起来。

“为什么就不能乖一点呢？”

他一边挤沐浴露一边问。崔胜澈被他面对面地放在浴缸里，呆滞地注视着自己的膝盖。见他没有答话的意思，男人抬起了他的腿，均匀地往上面涂抹着泡沫。

“胜澈啊……”洪知秀吻了吻他的脚踝。“你知道，你走之后发生了什么吗？”

崔胜澈抬起了头来。

“我们谎称想去海边旅行，勉强骗过了那些修女。但她们还是放不下心来，净汉的生日还没到，就把他送给了帮里的老大。”洪知秀笑了起来，换了一条腿放到了肩上。“那家伙也是厉害，送去第一天晚上，就差点把他的下体给咬下来。”

“那老大也是个怪人，觉得他血性可嘉，让他做了自己的小弟。正好我因为表现良好，被院长留下来当成了接班培养。那时我们就下定了决心——要利用这个机会，从内部让他们分崩离析。”

崔胜澈忽然明白了过来。他瞪着那对温柔的笑眼，久久无法发出声音。

“你们——你们是为了这个——”

“嗯。”洪知秀拉起了他的手臂，一层一层地堆砌着泡沫。“我们不想把你卷进去。但话是这么说了，我们肯定也拦不住你。”男人自嘲地笑笑，“所以净汉就说了，要么在事情结束之前，先暂时把你关在这里。”

崔胜澈不知应该如何作答。洪知秀接着又说，“我们都很想你。我会在交易的时候想起你，想到你这时应该走在校园里，和要好的同学商量去哪里吃东西。净汉说他会在杀人之后想起你，想到你这时应该坐在烤肉店里，跟隔壁学校的女生一起开联谊……”

没想到你最后会去警校。洪知秀说着，有些落寞地笑了。

崔胜澈的头又埋了下去。眼泪一滴一滴地落入浴缸，在乳白色的水面泛开涟漪。

“……对不起……”他抽着鼻子说。“真的，真的对不起……”

洪知秀叹了口气，把崔胜澈搂进了怀里。“没什么好道歉的。”他吻了吻他的发顶，“对我们来说，那是有生以来最好的事情。”

那天之后，两人都忙碌了起来。崔胜澈百无聊赖地闷在家里，挖掘他们从修道院搬来的行李。那里装着他十七年间的所有物品，破了洞的袜子，洗得发白的T恤，每年圣诞节互赠的贺卡，以及他们用拍立得照的合影。十五六岁的少年，都像没有长开的土豆一样。崔胜澈抚摸着照片，笑着笑着便黯淡了下来。

他想为那张照片找幅相框，路过阳台时瞥了一眼，发现阳台的拉门竟然没有落锁。想必是尹净汉在这打了电话，一不留意就忘了还要上锁。

崔胜澈小心翼翼地翻过了栏杆。阳台边上有棵大树，他咬了咬牙跳了下去，攀着树干滑到了地面。智能手表已经摘了，相信用不了多久，其中一人就会赶回这里。好在后山已经足够宽广，他大可在这藏匿几日，等风头渐缓再从这里离去。

崔胜澈头也不回地奔跑着。山上的土地不算平整，每一脚踩下去都是落叶与碎石。痛感透过袜子逐渐蔓延，崔胜澈停住步子，撑着膝盖喘起了气。就在这时，面前闪过了一道白光——他抬起头来，听见了一声沉闷的雷声。

雨点接连落下，很快就演变成了滂沱之势。崔胜澈觉得很快乐。他闭上眼睛，呼吸着土壤的气息。雨水打湿了他的头发，也打湿了他的衣衫，他的存在溶解在了山林之中，在瓢泼的大雨里失却了形体。

这就是自由，他想，想去哪就去哪的自由，想做什么就做什么的自由。

尹净汉跳下了车。“哥，伞——”金珉奎在背后叫他，但他根本没有听见。雨水很快便将他淋得透湿，尹净汉颤抖地摁开了锁，带着水滴噔噔地走上了楼。偌大的别墅空无一人，他气喘吁吁地环顾一圈，忽然一拳砸上了旁边的墙壁。

“哇啊。”崔胜澈从浴室里探出了头。“你这就回来了？”

尹净汉愕然地看着他。

“……项圈呢？”

“放在那呢。”他朝桌上努了努嘴，用毛巾擦拭着打湿的头发。尹净汉回过头来，看到了扔在桌上的表盘。

“你昨天忘锁阳台门了。”崔胜澈提醒他。“要关着我就好好关啊，这样我跑出去了怎么办。”

尹净汉一怔，崔胜澈越过他坐上沙发，摸了遥控器啪嗒啪嗒换台。金发男子伫立片刻，忽然精疲力尽地坐了下来，把脸深深地埋进了掌心。

“为什么回来了？”

“不为什么。”崔胜澈说，“我忘带伞了。”

十七岁那年，他们三个人第一次接了吻。那也是个下雨天，他们挤在宿舍狭小的床铺上，在磅礴的雨音里囫囵地接吻。有那么一瞬，崔胜澈觉得世上只剩了他们三个人，他们以外的世界就是外界，他们以外的人类就是敌人。八年过去之后，他在暴雨里想起了那一刻。也是在那时他才发现，自由既是禁锢的反义词，也是孤独的同义词。

接到洪知秀电话的时候，尹净汉正在陪他叠纸牌。

“喂？shua啊——”

“带他走吧。”男人的声音很平静。“我暴露了。”

崔胜澈愣了愣，却见尹净汉倏地站起了身子，撞塌了好不容易叠起的高塔。

“你现在在哪？”

“教会。手上的资料我都发给珉奎了，你应该跟他交代过后路了吧？”

尹净汉刚想说话，却被崔胜澈打断了。“你怎么样？！有办法逃出去吗？！”

“这个么……”话筒对面传来了上膛的声音。“再说吧。”

尹净汉的声音动摇了起来。

“shua……”

“快走。”洪知秀沉沉地说。

那天尹净汉是自己开车来的。眼看他已经跳进了车里，崔胜澈却迟疑地站在一旁。

“知秀怎么办？”他问，“你要丢下他不管吗？”

尹净汉的表情扭曲了一瞬，但很快就收敛了起来。“我们早就做好觉悟了……”他的声线有些颤抖，“要想扳倒他们，这是不得不付出的代价。”

“所以快上来啊！”他拧着眉毛吼道，“要是连你都搭进去，他的牺牲不就白费了吗？！”

崔胜澈动了动喉结。“不行啊，净汉……”

要是他出了什么事，我们还能活下去吗？

尹净汉怔了怔。须臾他转过头去，一拳捶在了方向盘上。崔胜澈红了眼眶，听着喇叭被他捶得嘟嘟作响。

半晌尹净汉开口了。他说：“把枪拿上。”

真实发生的枪战比想象中更为混乱。崔胜澈到一半就已经用光了弹药，不得不操起了耶稣的小像和敌人肉搏。雕像上沾满了鲜血与脑浆，仿佛接受了二次洗礼一样。

我们在天上的父啊，愿人皆尊父圣名，愿父国早日降临。崔胜澈对这段祷词倒背如流。他心里清楚，世上是并没有神的，哪怕上帝真的存在，也无法忍受这样的世间。然而此时此刻，他还是下意识地背起了祷词：国度，权柄，荣耀，一切皆属于你，并将永远属于你——

求求你了。就把他们留给我吧。

尹净汉搀着洪知秀走出门时，他已经成了一个彻头彻尾的血人。神父也已奄奄一息，黑色的袍子看不出血污，嘴角却渗下了鲜明的血渍。崔胜澈掩护着他们抵达后座，钻进驾驶室里踩下了油门。

他不知道要开去哪里，只是茫无目的地开向前方，在其他的车辆之间横冲直撞。眼泪不断夺眶而出，让他几乎看不清前方的路况。

“傻瓜，哭什么啊。”尹净汉看着后视镜笑了。“跟别人抢你玩具的时候似的。”

“别欺负他了。”洪知秀气若游丝，“抢他玩具的不都是你吗？”

“后面的事我都跟珉奎交代过了，他会把我们收集的证据交给国际刑警。”尹净汉把头靠在了洪知秀肩上。“虽然不足以瓦解他们，但至少可以从外部施加压力——”说着他猛烈地咳起嗽来，崔胜澈往后视镜看去，只见他把胸前咳得鲜血淋漓。

“别说话了……”他已经开始哽咽。“我这就带你们去医院……”

“太晚啦。”洪知秀劝慰他。“他们还在背后追着哪。”

“胜澈啊，还记得那个海滩怎么走吗？”尹净汉扬着下颚看他。“就是你逃走之前，我们计划要去的海滩。  
“啊，好主意。”洪知秀也虚弱笑了，“走吧胜澈，我们去看海吧。”

“走吧走吧！”金发青年用最后的力气挥舞着拳头。“啊，要是把那条泳裤带上就好了。”

崔胜澈本来在哭的，听到这话，又笑出了声。他想起了那条椰子树的印花短裤，想起了它穿在身上的滑稽效果，想起他追着大笑的两人跑过走廊，得到了院长大声的呵斥。他们约好要一起去海边，要一起租房子，要一起活下去，活在这个抛弃他们的世界里。

那就去海边吧——崔胜澈抹了把脸，一脚踩下了油门。一瞬之间，他仿佛看见了层层叠叠的海浪，看见了反射在海面之上、如同跃水银鱼般的月光。他们三个手牵着手，一起走在洁白的沙滩上。

End.


End file.
